


怀孕小蜘蛛

by mizer29



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Peter Parker, Pregnant Sex, Size Kink, graphic birth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizer29/pseuds/mizer29
Summary: ※私設如山※警告：生子/孕期H/輪姦/強制/NP/路人/出產高潮





	1. 最初

**Author's Note:**

> 私設如山, 沒有雙性, 為肉服務  
> 看清楚SUMMARY的警告再拉下去  
> ！！！最後離開機會！！！

今年在号角日最劲爆的新闻莫过于让一只怀孕的蜘蛛侠当了好几次封面，随着日子过去，人们都可以看到纽约事的守护者挺着的大肚子越来越明显，从最初只是在猜测，直到最近在红蓝色的紧身衣下包裹着一个看似随时准备生产圆润的肚子时，纽约的超级英雄怀孕了已经是不争的事实。可是他还是一直挺着好像快临盆的巨肚在高楼大厦中荡着他的蛛丝，打击着罪恶的时候，不少人都为他的高难道动作暗暗抹一额汗。

民众当然好奇到底谁是肚子里小蜘蛛的父亲，同时亦期待着在报纸头版看到各式各样挺着大肚子作出高难度动作的蜘蛛侠。

今天同样在纽约市里维持治安的蜘蛛侠用他招牌的动作，蹲在高处看守着这个他所喜爱的城市，和过往唯一不同的就是他被孩子撑大的腰身。他伸手摸摸大得有点夸张的腹侧，那已经比平常要生产的肚子更要大上更圈，想着可能再过些时候他连蹲着都会感到吃力，可幸的是紧身衣把孩子的重量分散了一点，就是把肚子勒得紧了点。肚子里面的小家伙成长得比预期中更好，怀着双胞胎的肚子，才刚八个月就把他的腹部撑得过分地巨大，还每天活泼地在里面打跟斗。拍拍又在里面翩身的过动儿，动静大得连隔着衣服都能看见，可惜他的蜘蛛感应又再次响起。

这阵子纽约的坏蛋好像比什么时候都要空闲，让挺着大肚子的蜘蛛侠每天都忙着在高楼中间飞荡，有时候他的孕肚还会贴上被拯救的民众。

可是再忙也要让蜘蛛侠放松一下。

在深夜黑暗的后巷里，刚完成一个打击罪恶的任务的蜘蛛侠扶着墙壁重重地喘息，身后高大的男人隔着制服捏住他已经硬起来的乳头，臀部后方贴着对方沉重又灼热的阴茎。自从怀上小蜘蛛后，蜘蛛侠的性欲比什么时候都来得旺盛，像这样在后巷被上也不是第一次，民众看起来比想像中更要喜欢怀孕又性感的蜘蛛侠。

男人捏着蜘蛛侠的乳头和摸着他的大肚子，下半身模拟性交的动作一下下地戳着已经把裤子脱下光滑有弹性的臀部，前端分泌出的黏液把彼得的臀部弄得湿湿滑滑。

在制服外乱摸的大手终于忍不住探进去，向上一推，被困在制服里多时圆润巨大又沉重的孕肚暴露在微凉的夜风当中，彼得不禁低吟一声，男人的视线越过蜘蛛侠的胸膛向下望，比刚才在衣服下显得更圆润的腹部，摸上去皮肤上有几道已经愈合的伤口，他用指腹来回抚弄，结果引起蜘蛛侠一阵的抽气声，那看来比想像中更敏感。

男人尺寸傲人的阴茎再涨大一圈，抵着彼得股间蠢蠢欲动。蜘蛛侠穿着他已经被褪去大部分的紧身衣，巨大的孕腹被男人用双手托起，他扭动自己被硬物顶住的臀部催促着对方。

被刺激的男人低声咒骂一下，他一掌拍打蜘蛛侠赤裸的大肚子，下身盲目地耸动想插入湿热的后穴里。几次提杆不入后，两人都变得焦急，男人分神扶着自己重甸甸的大鸡巴，他已经两星期发泄过，囊袋里积满了浓郁的精子。

圆润的龟头撑开了彼得的后穴，比想像中要大的体积把他的括约肌撑大，彼得有点受不了的惊呼一声。男人知道被自己的大小吓到蜘蛛侠后更加欢愉，他拍拍对方因怀孕而变得圆弧的臀部，「你会爱上它的。」然后慢慢把阴茎插进窄小的甬道。

「ｏｈ……ＭＹ……ｇｏｄ……」随着插入的部分越来越多，彼得的呻吟声也越来越大，插在身体里的大家伙真的太超过了，他的蜘蛛感应会帮他找到能好好满足他欲望的男人，粗大的肉棒、惊人的持久力和浓郁的精子，总能满足他的性欲。

男人的肉棒插进了一个温热的地方，蜘蛛侠的后穴比想像中要更紧更热，嫩肉紧紧吸附灼热的阴茎，他一手按着彼得高耸的孕肚，一手按着光滑的臀肉，慢慢把自己坚硬的鸡巴送进去。

后巷里响起了淫秽的水声，随着插入，彼得知道自己甬道分泌出更多的黏液好让粗大的东西更容易进入，他能想像到深红色的柱身如何一点点在他的身后消失。而男人像是要他好好感受他阴茎的形状，插入显得漫长又有耐性。

男人的阴茎又长又粗，每次以为插到底又再次进入，快要﹑快要碰到他肚子里的小蜘蛛。

「已经……已经……」彼得感到害怕，男人已经插进了从没人到过的深度，再前一点就是孕育着小蜘蛛的地方。

「快好了…」男人不理会在微微反抗的彼得，他抓住他的臀肉﹐努力把剩下的一小部分的长度都插进去，只是比之前要窄小的甬道似乎在抵御他的进入，怕蜘蛛侠下一秒就会逃去的他，微微退出一点就用力把剩余的长度全都喂进彼得的后穴里。

没想过男人会突然向前一插，蜘蛛侠没有准备就完全接纳了男人大得过份的性器，生理泪水当下就从张大的眼睛流出。

「都﹑都插进去了。」男人和彼得都喘着气，两人的下半身紧紧贴在一起，阴毛贴着彼得的臀部，他的手摸上彼得同样硬得不行的阴茎。男人从来没想过他会在后巷把阴茎插进一个怀孕的超级英雄甬道里。

「你几乎要插到我肚子里的小蜘蛛了……」好不容易回过神的彼得摸上自己低垂裸露的大肚子，略感不适地在肚皮上打圈，没想到今天晚上的男人这么粗长，差点要吓到里面的小蜘蛛。

享受着肉棒被紧紧包裹的感觉，男人低声笑笑。

「你的好大…」彼得微微收缩他的甬道，感受男人的大家伙把自己的里面塞得满满，光插进去已经让他快射了，动起来不知道会怎样。

「你的也是。」男人意有所指地摸上怀着小蜘蛛的孕腹，这触感还真令人上瘾，真难想像纽约市的超级英雄每天都挺着这么一个大肚子去打击罪恶， 「你大得好像随时要生产一样。」男人在彼得的耳边感叹着说。

这次换来蜘蛛侠低笑，天知道他还有好一阵子才能生产，这意味着他还要带着这个大得夸张的肚子去拯救他深爱的纽约市。

没有回应男人的问题，反倒是用甬道把里面的巨物夹紧，不意外地听到颈后抽气的声音，然后开始慢慢抽插起来。彼得觉得肠子要随着抽出被带出去，只剩下顶端时又再次插回去，粗长的柱身上黏满透明的肠液，在暗处反映着色情的水光。

男人有耐性地抽动着，让彼时的甬道慢慢塑造成他的形状，享受着不断颤抖的甬道吸吮着他的凶器，他低下头看着蜘蛛侠吞下他巨物的臀部，他用力分开对方的臀肉，只想让他吃下自己更多的阴茎。

伴随着一个深深的顶入，男人的卵袋贴上了彼得的穴口，对方的阴茎最终完全插进了蜘蛛侠窄小的甬道里。

「啊──」粗大的顶端刚好抵上彼得的子宫口，酥麻的感觉让他几乎站不住，流出的泪水和口水被他的头套瞬间吸收，他能感觉到整个甬道都被男人又粗又重的阳具喂饱了，甚至能感到上面跳动的血管和微弯的形状。

男人没能看到蜘蛛侠被他干到失神的样子，但又紧又热的内壁让他非常受用，他扣住蜘蛛侠的臀部不让他有机会从大肉棒上逃走，用腰力在他身后画着圆，让对方身体里的小嘴吸住自己的马眼。

蜘蛛侠抓住墙壁，臀部和对方的下身紧紧贴在一起，微微的动作引出一阵阵淫秽的水声，仅存的理性让他知道不能再让男人深入，里面可是孕育着孩子的地方，「不﹑不能……再插进去……嗯啊…」

「你这里倒是紧紧吸住我不放啊！」男人一巴扇在蜘蛛侠赤裸的屁股上，对方倒抽一口气，甬道则是把里面的大东西吸得更紧。男人似乎是更受用，怀孕的蜘蛛侠小穴把他的大肉棒吸得又紧又爽，在深处的宫口像张小嘴一样亲吻着他的龟头，更兴奋的是他没想到自己是行什么狗屎运，竟然能在暗巷中干着这每天都出现在报纸上的大英雄。

背后的男人着迷地拍打彼得光滑的臀部，里面兴奋的阴茎又涨大了一圈，把彼得怀孕的甬道塞得不能更满，他难受又满足地呻吟，感觉自己就是对方调教过的母狗一样，翘着臀部想被狠狠地干哭。

赤裸的屁股被男人打得火辣辣，小穴却着迷的含住粗大的阴茎，子宫口勉强抵挡住男人过度深入，尽责地保护着未出生的小蜘蛛。

「真是淫荡的身体！」男人说罢就拔出他深埋的阴茎，完全离开彼得的身体时，又再次狠狠撞入，这样的大出大入，彼得几乎要站不住脚，感觉自己的后穴被男人粗暴地干开了，任由粗长的阳具肆意进出。

被男人插到说不出话的蜘蛛侠只能扶着墙壁，巨大的肚子跟随着男人的抽插摇晃，雪白的臀部中央正含住一根深棕色狰狞的肉棒，男人用像是在强暴自己一样的节奏狠干着，他却在这样的性爱中感到巨大的快感，前方未曾被安慰过的阴茎硬得像石头一般还滴着前走液。

男人插得又重又深，湿滑的甬道根本无力招架，彼得只能放松身体任由男人在自己身上发泄性欲，胯部撞击臀部的声音在黑暗的后巷里回响，谁能想到其中一位主角是纽约市的超级英雄，用怀孕的身体拯救久未发泄性欲的男人。

粗长的阴茎不时插到彼得深处紧闭着的子宫口，彼得本能地扭着腰想躲开过度的深入，同时保护肚子里两只还没未足月的小蜘蛛，「…轻…轻点……嗯…拜﹑拜托……」

被扭动的腰身服侍得更为舒服的男人，板开彼得的臀肉向更深顶进去。穴口反映着淫秽的水光，男人雄壮的肉棒完全被彼得贪心的小穴吞进去，插在子宫口上的酥麻感让彼得舒服得快要哭出来，「你的大家伙…嗯…要…碰到我的孩子了……」

带着哭声的说话让男人受用，他坏心眼地用大龟头摩擦着深处柔软的嫩肉，「我今天就要把他操出来，然后让你怀上我的孩子！ 」说罢就压上还紧闭着的宫口。

彼得受不了地仰起头哭叫着，男人伸手把他的头套拉起一点，露出了鼻子以下的部分，然后把两只手指伸进他的嘴里让彼得含着。灵巧的手指揪住彼得的舌头，下半身开始重新耸动，享受着奸淫蜘蛛侠的快感。

男人的大腿有节奏地撞上彼得富有弹性的屁股，啪啪啪的声音回荡在彼得的耳边，甬道被操得又湿又软，嘴巴不时吸吮着在里面搅动的两只手指，男人另一只手在他的孕肚上抚摸，用指腹按压着突起的肚脐。

只要想到肚子里不是怀着自己孩子，男人不自觉地把彼得操得更狠，让这肚子大得要命怀孕的蜘蛛侠对自己哭着求饶，看他以后还敢不敢去引诱男人插他又紧又窄的小穴。

大肚子被操得摇摇晃晃，彼得却只顾得上扶住墙壁稳住身体，男人的大肉棒每次深入都正好撞上他最敏感的一点，他配合男人的节奏，在他深入的时候把屁股送上去，抽出时又退开，没顶的快感让他不能思考，只想被男人彻底地操开，除了甬道里的阴茎外什么都不再重要。

蜘蛛侠一边吸吮男人的手指，一边呻吟，淫荡的声音和动作鼓励男人用粗长的肉棒满足他饥渴的身体。

快要被操射了……

彼得前方一直未被碰触的阴茎拍打在自己腹底，透明的黏液随着动作溅在身体上，甬道努力地挤压男人勃发的阳具。

「只靠后面就要高潮了？」男人弯下身在彼得耳边说着，甬道正有规律地收缩，他轻咬对方的耳壳，湿热的舌头沿着颈项舔着，享受敏感的身体因而发出的喘息和把自己的阴茎咬得更紧，他的手抚上彼得沉重的大肚子，着迷地一遍又一遍地摸着，用手掌感受饱满的触感和重甸甸的孩子，和手上温柔的动作不同，男人的下半身像发情狗公一样急躁地干着，本来放在彼得嘴里的手指也已经抽走，换成双手都放在孕腹，感受硕大肚子被自己弄得摇摇晃晃，几乎能听到胎水翻动的声音。

「…啊嗯……慢﹑慢点……」男人插得又狠又快，两人相连的地方非常湿淋淋，噗滋噗滋的声音越来越明显，累积着的快感急切找寻着一个出口。

「准备好了吗？」男人扶着蜘蛛侠的腹侧，被龟头一直戮到的子宫口已经微微张开，几下又深又重的顶入后，顶端就对着深处的小口喷出浓郁又大量的精液。

肚子里的阴茎再次变粗，彼得失控地尖叫，抵抗不了的宫口吸紧了男人的大家伙，然后又多又热的黏液就射进了自己的身体。彼得在内射的瞬间也达到了高潮，身体颤抖着，脑袋一下子放空了，什么也顾不上，享受着高潮的余韵。

「乖乖给我怀上吧！」男人射精的同时慢慢抽动，一边把更多的精液送进蜘蛛侠的身体里。

被操哭了的蜘蛛侠，无奈地翘起臀部被男人强制受精，男人超长的射精时间把彼得小小的屁股用精液灌得满当当，两个星期的量全都献给他怀孕的小穴。如果不是已经怀着两个小崽的话，大概真的会被男人操到怀上。

男人拔出半软的阴茎时，擦过仍然敏感的甬道，让彼得呻吟一声，浓稠的精液还从穴口和龟头上牵出一条丝。

「你真的射了好多…」彼得翻过身摸摸自己的赤裸的大肚子，靠着墙壁站着，顺便把射在肚子上的精液推开。

色情而诱人的动作结果换来男人把他压在地上再次奸淫，让彼得张开双腿缠住他的腰或是骑在他身上扭动臀部，粗大的阴茎射了一次又一次，直到小穴里每个皱折都填满对方的精液，男人才放过他。

到天快亮时，蜘蛛侠才爬起来把孕腹塞回紧身衣里，他不禁觉得肚子好像稍微变大了一点，不知道是孩子长大了还是自己被精液灌满了。

整理好衣物，荡着蜘蛛丝回家，从后穴溢出的精液更把他裤子弄得黏糊糊，让他不舒服地在半空中偷偷扯了扯裤裆。而被操惨了的屁股里还一直觉得被男人的阴茎插满，臀肉还火辣辣的痛着，等下把精液挖出来又是一种折磨。

而吃饱喝足的男人就吹着口哨回家，把昨天在暗巷中把怀孕的蜘蛛侠操翻的事成为一个秘密，天知道究竟昨天的家伙到底是不是真货，反正最后有爽到就好了。

今天纽约市的安全也要继续拜托我们的超级英雄——蜘蛛侠。

怀孕的。


	2. 蜥蜴博士

孕期一天一天过去，包裹在蜘蛛侠紧身衣下身的大肚子也一天一天继续变大变重，号角日报上仍不时刊登出蜘蛛侠的照片，看着蜘蛛侠依旧纤长的四肢配上明显最少怀着双胞胎的巨型肚子在报纸封面上做出各种招牌动作，纽约的市民不禁开始猜测小蜘蛛什么时候会生产，毕竟让一个快要临盆的超级英雄来维持治安，他们都有点担心蜘蛛侠和小蜘蛛的健康。

而被民众关心着的蜘蛛侠，此刻正显得放松地坐在大厦屋顶上看风景，蹲着已经显得吃力的他，最近已经改成用平常的坐姿休息，难得的好天气让他心情大好地哼着歌，双腿张开坐着为免被沉重的肚子压到大腿发麻，九个月不到的孕腹比之前大了几圈，不知哪来的营养把孩子养得好好的，彼得习惯性地抚摸自己的肚皮，里面的小蜘蛛只要他一闲下来就开始放肆，翻身﹑踢脚﹑动手，什么高难道的动作都做得到。

「你们就不能安静一下？」彼得按住踢在自己肚皮上的小脚，还好这两只小崽子懂分轻重，从来不会在自己维持治安时乱动，这可令彼得安慰多了。

正当蜘蛛侠按着自己酸痛的腰背时，靠着超人的听觉和视力发现几条街外正发生骚动，纽约市还真的一刻都不得安宁。

蜘蛛侠迅速地赶到现场民众慌忙走避，从人群逃离的反方向荡去，随着尖叫声越来越近，彼得看到在混乱的中央，站着一只巨大的蜥蜴——蜥蜴博士。

和之前一样，蜥蜴博士今日还是执着的想把纽约的市民演变成和他一样更优秀的物种，这从他手上拿着的试剂就可以看到出来。

「嗨，大蜥蜴，今天太冷出来晒太阳吗？你应该找个少人点的地方才对啊，你这个吓人的样子都把其他人赶走了。」不改话痨的本性，看到蜥蜴博士，蜘蛛侠又开始闲话家常了。

「蜘蛛侠...」蜥蜴博士放开了前一刻还抓在手里的人，在变成蜥蜴之后已剩下不多的人性让他只是喊出对方的名字。

「哈，我也知道自己是蜘蛛侠啊。」彼得事不宜迟地从手腕喷出蜘蛛丝企图制住对方的活动，庞大却灵活的蜥蜴弯下身避开，大尾巴就向蜘蛛侠扫过去。

虽然挺着大肚子却仍然身手敏捷的蜘蛛侠翻个后空翻就逃离尾巴的攻击范围。地上翻起一面尘土，蜥蜴博士敏捷的向蜘蛛侠的方向移去，近身战才是他最擅长的，几个来回的交手后，他和蜘蛛侠移战到一个无人的天台上。不像街道上有各种杂物，失去优势的蜘蛛侠很好看就被蜥蜴博士抓住。

蜥蜴博士捕到一直四处乱跳的小蜘蛛，狰狞的爪子抓住了蜘蛛侠的脖子，把他困在墙壁和自己中间，几乎让彼得要窒息的力度，他的手扶在对方冰冷的皮肤上，快要缺氧的他根本没有力气反抗和说话。

「终于抓到你了。」像爬虫类一样的舌头舔上彼得的脸旁，湿冷的触感让后者打了个冷战，现在就像比蛇类盯上的青蛙一样，根本动不了。

对方尖利的指甲指着自己胸前的蜘蛛图案，然后顺着布料一直往下，经过腹部隆起的线条，到达腹底时向上托起，沉甸甸的重量显示着生命的存在。

「里面是小蜘蛛吗？」蜥蜴博士好奇地问，蜘蛛侠怕是他会对自己的孩子不利，用尽力量向他踢去，没想到对方还有能力反抗的博士把他按在地上，抓住蜘蛛侠的手腕把发射器里的蛛丝全数喷出，接着就用蛛丝把彼得的双手结结实实地绑在身后。

「放开我！」虽然能够重新呼吸，但感到大事不妙的彼得极力尝试挣脱缠在手上的蜘蛛丝，坚韧的蛛丝又怎能轻易解开，他侧躺在地面上奋力挣扎着。

怀孕的蜘蛛侠让蜥蜴博士感到新奇又奇妙，刚才在手上传来的触感还残留着，他觉得下腹正升上一种陌生的欲望，动物的本能正驱使他进行下一步。

蜥蜴博士的爪子轻易找到紧身衣裤子的接口，他稍稍用力一扯，蜘蛛侠臀部上的布料就破裂开来，雪白的屁股暴露在空气中。蜥蜴冰凉的舌头碰到彼得的皮肤时，他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

「停手！」蜥蜴博士的意图太明显，蜘蛛侠挣扎着起来，对方的尾巴一起子把他卷过去。彼得透过护目镜看到蜥蜴博士，发现他已经被蜥蜴的本能控制住，对方用爪子把自己的脚往双边分开，被固定在半空中的蜘蛛侠以羞耻的姿态展露在对方眼前。

大肚子随着蜘蛛侠急速的呼吸起伏，蜥蜴的尾巴圈住在肚子的上方来固定他的位置。爬虫类的舌头扫过彼得的身体，唾液在他的臀部上留下一片滑溜的痕迹。

分叉的舌头滑进彼得臀肉中间，试探地轻轻戳着紧闭的入口。彼得尽可能收紧穴口的肌肉，抵挡舌头进一步的深入。湿滑的舌头把蜘蛛侠的臀肉舔得仔细，直到穴口每个皱折都被打湿后才不慌不忙地把舌尖伸进里面，冰凉的触感让彼得的身体紧缩了，不同于以往的经验，舌头在甬道里灵活地动着，敏感的内壁感觉舌头像活物一样在里面扭动、开拓，肠液因着刺激开始分泌出来。

「拿出去…」蜘蛛侠的身体开始因为对方下流的舌头而兴奋，前方的阴茎开始勃起，这种羞耻的反应定必被蜥蜴博士注意到了，小穴内的舌头舔得更起劲。

当甬道已经被充分润滑后，舌头从小穴里退出来，彼得带着水气的眼睛透过护目镜看向蜥蜴博士，昏昏沉沉的脑袋一时间还没反应过来，但当看到蜥蝪博士本来隐藏在粗糙皮肤下的阳具现在已完全勃起向自己立正时，他马上变得慌张起来。

蜥蝪博士的阳具仍保持着人类的形态，深红色的肉棒对比他现在的身型来说是大小适中，但是比蜘蛛侠之前看过的都要大多了，柱身上盘踞着脉动的血管，现在更兴奋得在顶端流着先走液。

从蜘蛛侠身上发出来淡淡的味道刺激着同为爬虫类的蜥蝪博士，连彼得都不知道他从怀孕开始就开始发出一种让人产生性欲的贺尔蒙，他一直都以为是蜘蛛感应让他遇到饥渴的男人，现在这种气味让蜥蝪博士完全兴奋起来，纵使彼得从没有要想过和这反派做爱的念头，只觉得他脑袋进水了。

蜥蝪博士用峰利的爪子把蜘蛛侠肚子上的紧身衣从底下向上一扯，坚韧的布料像碎布一样瞬间破开来，被包裹着的孕腹像紧身衣下解放出来，失去衣服束缚的大肚子比刚才更要大上一圈不止，柔软的肚子微微晃动。博士用爪子轻轻抚上蜘蛛侠被孩子撑得又圆又大的腹部，上面除了几条已经结疤的旧伤之外，却没有看到应该会有的妊娠纹，他用爪子按了按突出了小肚脐。

「不！」蜘蛛侠惊恐地躲避博士的爪子，双手暗暗用力想解开蜘蛛丝，就怕他伤害到自己的孩子。

不断挣扎的蜘蛛侠让蜥蝪博士移开了他的爪子，改为重新把对方的双脚再次分开，露出收缩不已的小穴，然后用他的尾巴把蜘蛛侠降下，让他的臀部刚好对准自己已经硬得发痛的巨根上。

「等等！我的身体放不下这么大的东西。」凉凉的东西抵住了彼得的穴口，他挣扎着，但已经习惯被插入的小穴违抗着他的意志，收缩着想把大家伙吃进去。

「你不是连孩子都放进去了吗。」好久没说话的蜥蝪博士用舌头舔上巨大的肚子，他已经等不及要尝尝这身体的滋味了。

「根本不是同一回事﹑啊——」还没说完，粗大的阴茎就已经插了进去，为了容纳对方的阴茎，彼得的括约肌几乎要裂开了。

蜥蝪博士不顾对方的反应，只是一口气地插入蜘蛛侠又紧又热的身体里。即使已经被舔过和有肠液的润滑，博士的阴茎也实在是太大了，彼得感到甬道火辣辣的痛，对方的插入却像无止境的，蘑菇型的龟头把甬道挤开来，撕裂的感觉从下半身传来，彼得觉得身体像是要分成两边。

蜘蛛侠在面罩下张大口却发不出声音，后穴被撑成前所未有的阔度，超乎常人的柔韧度让他的后穴慢慢吞下了蜥蜴博士的阴茎，直至甬道里完全吃进对方的肉棒。

蜥蝪博士低头看到自己的阴茎几乎在蜘蛛侠臀部中消失，空气中没有预期会出现的血腥味，大肉棒被狭小的甬道紧紧咬住不放，在蜘蛛侠的小穴中一跳一跳。湿滑的舌头高兴地在孕腹上舔着，仿佛在赞赏彼得可塑性甚高的身体。

被撑得满满的彼得连呼吸都小心翼翼，因痛苦弓起的身体和紧绷的脚尖，子宫已经被孩子挤满，现在连甬道也被超大的阴茎填饱，身体全靠被卷在胸下的尾巴支撑才没有倒下，被反剪到身后的双手紧握着忍受着巨大的不适。

纽约的市民大概从没想过会有这么一幕，被反派抓住的蜘蛛侠，只剩下制服勉强挂在身上，在空旷的天台上露出他怀胎十月的巨腹和下半身，而敌人的阴茎则深深插在后穴里。

在蜘蛛侠稍为习惯身体里的巨根，蜥蜴博士已经不能再等待地把阴茎抽出一点，开始慢慢抽插。

彼得发出细碎的声音，内壁被粗大的肉棒带出去，然后又被撞回更深的位置，还残留着一点人性的蜥蜴博士难得显露他有耐心的一面。最初的痛苦过去后，渐渐插入变得逐渐增加了快感。

如果不能逃离也只得好好享受，彼得的脑海里浮现出这句说话。他闭上眼任由博士控制性爱的节奏，冰凉的阳具在甬道里带来前所未有的感觉，温暖湿润的内壁分泌着肠液想要软化它、温暖它，对方每次拔出被带着透明的黏液。

当蜥蜴博士的阴茎意外地擦过彼得敏感的那一点，后者不禁发出舒服的声音，而知道那是蜘蛛侠弱点的他，更开始向那里撞过去。

「不…啊…那里、嗯……」蜥蜴博士反覆地压上彼得的前列腺，他软软的阴茎开始慢慢地再次硬起来。

蜘蛛侠的内壁开始有节奏地收缩，像无数张小嘴一样吸附着蜥蜴博士粗大的肉棒，比刚才没什么反应的身体要舒服多了。找到要领的博士让两人都逐渐变得舒服，蜘蛛侠不时扭动的腰身让他更受用，阳具更向深处插进去。

彼得没想过自己竟然也能从强奸似的性爱里得到快感，眼泪不断流出，身体却配合地顺从对方的奸淫，屁股里被搅得一塌糊涂，股间全是黏滑的液体。

当蜥蜴博士粗长的阴茎插到了蜘蛛侠的子宫口上，酥麻的感觉让彼得身体软下来，软软的宫口吸着博士的顶端，让对方发出一声低吼，接着就更卖力地干着蜘蛛侠。

彼得低低的哭喊又呻吟着，甬道被蜥蝪博士的大肉棒操得非比受用，渐渐变暖的阴茎在屁股里进进出出，大肚子被撞得一晃一晃，被子宫保护着的两个胎儿像在摇篮里晃动，丝毫不知道爸爸此刻正被敌人奸淫着。蜥蝪博士比彼得预期中更快射出，他把彼得固定在阴茎上不让他逃开，对着还紧闭的宫口射出一股又一股微凉的精液，彼得也在他射精时达到了高潮。

居然被反派搞到射精了。蜘蛛侠耻辱地想。

博士异常大量的精液不断射进蜘蛛侠的身体里，直到甬道都被灌满，从不胜负荷的小穴里溢出来，浅绿色的黏液沿着股沟滴落在地面上。彼得觉得自己的下半身快要被精液填满，子宫口上都黏满对方浓稠的浆液，高潮中的子宫正努力把子种液吞进去，无奈对方射得太多太快而唯一的出口却被阴茎挡住，只能流出不多的浓浆。

「太﹑嗯……太…多了……」彼得的身体颤动着，双脚依旧被蜥蝪博士分开，怀孕的身体被逼注入对方超乎常人分量的精液。

「怀孕﹑怀孕﹑怀孕……」被昆虫本能控制着的蜥蝪博士，只是一心一意地想让插着自己阴茎的蜘蛛侠一滴不剩地接受自己的子种液，确保对方能顺利受精，然后怀上自己强壮的后代。

当彼得接下了最后一波的精液，只觉肚子胀得厉害，但令他更震惊的是蜥蝪博士应该要软下去的阴茎还精神奕奕地在自己甬道里。这大蜥蝪不会是发情了吧？ ！

虽然射精了却还不满足的蜥蝪博士，就着两人相连的身体转换位置。他带着彼得躺在地上，用尾巴把彼得换成后者坐在自己的腿上，两人瞬间变成了骑乘位，依然坚硬的阳具因彼得的体重而被吞得更深，惹得彼得刚高潮的身体受不了的弓起来，发出诱人的声音。

这样的体位让蜥蝪博士可以更好地欣赏蜘蛛侠怀孕的身体，弓起的身体让他可以用爪子完全感受孕腹完美的形状，着迷地托住他又圆又大的肚子，让对方坐在他身上。他用尾巴让怀孕的蜘蛛侠坐在他的阴茎上扭动，重重磨上对方的宫口，听着他发出听着就能再次射出来的呻吟。

彼得渐渐从扭腰改成上下移动，企图避开对方过于深入的动作，确保着孩子的安全。

看到身上的蜘蛛侠开始主动地移动身体，蜥蝪博士用爪子把本来固定在对方身后的手解开。重新得到自由的彼得也没逃走，他改为抱着自己的大腹继续被博士下而上地顶弄。和平时不一样的性爱让蜘蛛侠的身体变得更兴奋，粗大的阴茎把他的身体塞得满满，前所未有饱满的感觉从下腹传来，刚才射进去的精液成了最好的润滑剂，随着每一下的抽插被挤出来，把他们两人的下腹弄得白花花一片。

彼得一手托着他沉重的孕腹，一手按着蜥蝪博士的腹部升高降低，腹底不时撞上对方的腹肌而发出声音。博士看着主动起来的小蜘蛛，欣赏他的屁股把自己的阳具反覆吞吐，从小穴里不断溢出的精液聚积在自己胯下，更不用说从嘴里发出越来越大的呻吟，蜘蛛侠的身体似乎已经很习惯被男人插入，也是的，不然就不会挺住这么一个大肚子维持治安。

「好……好深…」带着哭声的蜘蛛侠坐在博士腿上扭腰，刚才对方趁他坐下去的时候向上一顶，把彼得的眼泪都逼出来了，他难受地摸着自己的大肚子，似乎那一下深入让他的肚子不好受，不知道自己的动作有多诱人的彼得，只是反射性地揉着柔软又巨大的腹部，蜥蝪博士却是一瞬间红了眼，把蜘蛛侠压在地上，拉起他其中一只脚就再次插了进去。

彼得只觉得一个天旋地转，他本能地护住肚子，下身刚拔出去的阴茎才刚拔出去又更快地插回来，蜥蝪博士就着侧入的位置把他激烈地操着。习惯了巨物的甬道顺利地吞进了粗大的肉棒，博士每一下顶入都又重又深，他抓起蜘蛛侠的其中一只腿把小穴张得大大，顾不上正怀着两只小蜘蛛的彼得就狠狠地干起来。

不时撞上子宫口的抽插让彼得失控地呻吟着，博士的阴茎又粗又大又硬，把他的小穴填满。

「不行…停﹑嗯……要﹑要被……啊…搞…坏了……」彼得在上面的手稳住巨腹，另外一手抓住地面想要逃离博士的身下，何奈对方的尾巴仍缠在他身上，湿漉漉的舌头把他的身体舔了一遍又一遍。

天台上尽是两人喘息和肉体撞击的声音，被压在地上的蜘蛛侠臀部被插进一根巨大无比的阴茎，被蜥蝪博士操哭的他，双腿被分得开开，白液随着动作溅在地上，连随彼得发硬的阳具也随着动作跳动。身体尽力跟上博士的节奏，子宫被阴茎敲着，彼得担心两个孩子会不会受不了，却无法反抗对方带来的快感。

他们像两只发情的昆虫疯狂地交配，除了插与被插之外什么都不重要，马拉松式的性爱终于在蜥蝪博士射出第四次时结束，蜘蛛侠中途一直担心自己会被弄到早产，但遗传到他基因的小蜘蛛却没有因此而被打扰到，由此至终也显得乖乖的。

满足了性欲的蜥蝪博士在性爱后就离去，留下浑身沾满精液的蜘蛛侠在天台上，被操得暂时合不上腿的他只能任由精液从小穴里不断流出，失神地躺在地上享受高潮的余韵，今天实在是太疯狂了。肚子里被射得满满，制服也被弄得破破烂烂，再没有巨物的阻碍，甬道里大量的浆液慢慢流出，在身下形成了一个小水洼。

「真够糟糕…」彼得感叹地说，习惯性地伸手摸向自己怀着两只小蜘蛛的肚皮。 「你们说是不。」

等下还要先清理一下甬道才能回家，不然明天的头条大概是「流着精液的蜘蛛侠在纽约上空飞过」。

就结果而言，蜘蛛侠今天仍很尽责地打败了坏人，成功地保护了纽约。

只是辛苦了他和他肚子里的小蜘蛛。


	3. 轮奸盛宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金并與手下們，輪姦慎入

自从上次被蜥蝪博士操过后，蜘蛛侠断断续续也被其他的反派抓住并奸淫，沙人﹑章鱼博士﹑秃鹰人等等等，大概是身手在怀孕后期大不如前，反正蜘蛛侠最后用他的小屁股把他们的下半身都征服了。

这天他昏昏沉沉醒来时，发现自己正被绑在一张产床上，还好面罩还在身上，但制服已被弄成可笑的样子，乳头和肚子的位置从剪开的破洞露出，脚上的靴子还在，可是下身却被换上t-back内裤。

三十九周的肚子看上去已经大得夸张，彼得的胎水不是特别多，两个重甸甸的孩子把他的肚子撑得又圆又大，医生在他三十八周的时候说每个孩子最少有十磅──他们长得有点太好，彼得透过超声波能看到在自己肚皮下靠在一起的两个胖乎乎的身体，那时候两个胎儿都已经转身了。

「醒过来了。」一个巨大的身影从远处走来，蜘蛛侠费力地眨了干涸的眼睛才看清那正是金并。对方穿着整齐的西装向自己走过来，背后还跟着几个手下。

「来欢迎我们淫荡的怀孕小蜘蛛。」仿佛看着什么精彩好戏似的，金并轻轻地鼓掌，以欢迎蜘蛛侠来到他的地盘里。他当然听闻过最近在反派中流传的传说，只是这只小蜘蛛看来比想像中更值得期待。

「我好像没预约和你见面耶，你有通知我的秘书吗？」纵使手脚被固定着，蜘蛛侠也像闲话家常地说着。

「我的手下都想一睹小蜘蛛的风采。你要知道这样的机会可不是常常会有的。大英雄你大概不会介意吧！」

彼得不禁想吐槽，是把自己操翻的机会吗？可是这样说好像太糟糕了。

金并在离蜘蛛像几步外的范围坐下，欣赏着被缚在产床产的大英雄，同时他向身旁的手下抬头下巴示意。

「看起来你快要生产，医生刚才检查过，三十九周的双子看起来很健康。」在彼得的角度没看到金并的手下从口袋里拿出了什么，只听到胶袋和金属包装被拆开的声音，但直觉告诉他并不是什么好事。

注意力全被男人吸引过的蜘蛛侠没有留意金并在说什么，他身体暗暗用力想要逃离，金并不在意地继续说下去，「挺着这么大的一个肚子也实在不容易的，今天我们就来好好慰劳一下你和你的孩子吧。」

男人走到彼得大开的两腿间，性感的内裤还包着他软绵绵的阴茎，他拨开在臀肉里的细线，伸手把手中两粒子弹大小的药栓塞进蜘蛛侠紧闭的小穴里，然后用手指把药推进深处。

「你真够假惺惺。」进入身体的药栓快速地溶解，彼得厌恶地说着。

回答他的是金并低低的笑声，然后另一个手下又向他走去，他这次解开了彼得小小的内裤，接着把膏状一样的东西涂满他的胯部、小穴外。

「不要乱动，其他的地方我们之前已经弄好了。」其中一个手下冷静地说，蜘蛛侠紧张地吞下口水，他不明白什么是其他地方，但对方手里的刀子让他害怕，乱动的话，恐怕会切到不应该切的地方。

冰冷的刀刃碰到了彼得的皮肤，他已经知道自己将要被剃光私处的毛发，蜘蛛侠要变成光秃秃的蜘蛛了。

刀锋一下一下划过彼得的皮肤，未知的慌乱混合紧张的情绪，彼得却羞耻地感到自己竟然开始勃起了，对方却仍耐心又仔细地慢慢剃掉自己的剃毛。

蜘蛛侠被固定在双边的脚颤抖着想要合上，想逃过如此屈辱的对待，「不要动。」男人的声音从下方传来，刀口正好抵在阴茎附近，彼得不想有什么差池，也只能乖乖停住。

这样的时间显得异常漫长，彼得觉得耳边都是刀子刮过皮肤的声音，直至冰凉的东西擦过身体时，男人大概已经完成，正帮他清洁一下。手下退开一点，好让金并可以看到自己的杰作，蜘蛛侠的胯下变得光滑一片，配上还带粉红色的阴茎，看上去就像小孩一样。

「变成光秃秃的蜘蛛侠了。」金并说话的同时，周遭的手下也发出了低低的笑声，彼得刚想反驳什么，刚才退开的手下就把两指伸进泛着水光的后穴里。

「啊！」淫荡的声音从蜘蛛侠的嘴巴发出，被下药的甬道比平时更要敏感，男人的手指也轻易地插入，他的手指在里面张开、转动，彼得立刻咬紧嘴唇不让更多的声音漏出来。

「里面好软。」手下扩张着彼得软下来的甬道，说罢更加进了另外两指，分不清是融化的药剂还是肠液，让手指搅动的穴口发出色情的水声，被药物的影响，彼得觉得身体开始发热，下半身的观感被放大，他扭动臀部配合着男人手指的动作。

甬道随着男人手指的拨弄而变得湿漉漉，早已习惯被插入的后穴吸住不断搅拌的手指，从深处传来空虚的感觉，彼得忍不住把臀部更靠向男人的手。男人觉得扩张得差不多后，拔出被打湿的手指，顺手拍拍蜘蛛侠弹性的臀部。

一直在观看的金并从椅子上站起来，向在产床上喘息着的蜘蛛侠走去，在彼得看不见的角度把他已经勃起的性器从裤裆里掏出来，紫红色的肉棒显得狰狞地暴露在空气中。金并把他灼热的阴茎贴上彼得，他先用柱身拍打对方性感的臀部，然后让臀肉夹着他的肉棒前后移动着。

受药物影响，彼得只觉得后穴急需被塞进一根又大又热的肉棒，然后被狠狠操弄，但现在贴在自己身上的阴茎却只是不断挑逗着，迟迟不肯插进去。看到被药物控制住的蜘蛛侠，金并解开绑着对方脚踝的扣子，长腿下一秒就缠上他的腰际，催促自己快进行下一步。

金并把坚硬的阴茎贴在彼得的穴口上浅浅插入又抽出，用圆润的龟头顶开后又不插进去，这样明显的动作几乎把彼得逼疯。

「插进去…」彼得难受地扭腰，就想退后把金并的肉棒吃进身体里。

「拜托人应该要怎说？」金并退后把阴茎退出，让贪口的小嘴不满足地一开一合。

「请、请你把粗大的阴茎插进我的……我的…屁股里。」被自身的欲望逼哭的蜘蛛侠，不管是谁也好，只希望快点结束这个酷刑。

「小婊子！」金并举高彼得的双腿，腰身一用力，又长又粗的大肉棒噗滋一声就全喂进对方饥渴的甬道里。

被金并一个深插，彼得连眼泪也流出来了，腰部弓起来让大肚子显得摇摇欲坠的，空虚多时的小穴被一根粗壮无比的阳具填满，把流着肠液的小洞塞起来。不让彼得有适应的时间，金并开始抽插起来，蜘蛛侠怀孕的小穴又湿又软，把金并的阴茎吸得无比受用，他知道只要再插深一点就能碰到彼得怀了快十个月的小蜘蛛。

「天啊……嗯…」比想像中更粗的阴茎把彼得的身体填满，旁边的手下看着蜘蛛侠怀孕的小屁股被插进自己老大的大肉棒，更发出了淫荡又满足的声音，他们裤子里的东西也开始勃起。

蜘蛛侠的腿在金并的腰旁被架高，在抽动时，可以隐约看到被干得发红的小穴，柔顺又乖巧地含着深色粗大的肉棒，不断吞吃。

金并捉住蜘蛛侠的耻骨往自己按，把肉棒插得越来越深，最终只剩下重甸甸的卵袋在外面，整根肉棒被内壁紧紧吸住，蘑菇型的前端压在彼得的子宫口上。

「退、退出去！」被药物控制住的彼得清醒了一点，记挂着胎儿的安全，男人最近总是轻易地插到自己的子宫口，他不知道这全因子宫为了准备生产而比以往要降得更低。

热乎乎的肉棒此时深埋在彼得体内，却丝毫没有离开的意思，仍在不断挺进，似乎要把那开合的小口刺穿才罢休，男人浓密的耻毛贴着湿漉漉的穴口上下磨蹭，持续不断的酸痒刺激着蜘蛛侠的感官，他不由自主的收缩孕肚，使那柔软的部位紧绷，蜘蛛感应让他在刺激的快感中产生了某种浓重的危机感。

「啊……不行、不能再磨了…会生出来……」他眼角沁出生理泪水，声音也带上了哭腔，他不断扭动着紧窄的腰肢。想要躲开金并持续深入的侵犯，但平日力大无穷的他，在情欲下却软得连只小猫也不如，挣扎也变成了情趣。

在快感变得尖锐起来，彼得几乎要以为自己已经被刺穿的时候，金并终于停下了那根硬热的凶器，他伸手抚摸蜘蛛侠的大肚子，稍微用力按了按，带着大肚子飞跃于纽约上空也不曾感到害怕的超级英雄竟然紧张地缩了缩身体，即使怀了孕仍然又紧又热的甬道立即绞紧金并的阴茎，并且有节奏地蠕动起来。

「蜘蛛侠孕期既满，因为被人操得太狠而提前生产，这样的新闻也是很有噱头的吧？」金并直起腰，握住彼得的膝盖，一边享受着软肉吸附自己的快感，一边小幅度地快速点撞子宫口。

「呃——好、呜…好棒……」彼得被干得脖子向后仰，发出大声粗喘，口水顺着嘴角失禁般地流下来，替纽约清扫了无数黑暗的蜘蛛侠，此时此刻连自己唾液分泌都控制不了，他弓起脚背，不停摩擦金并的后背，金并双手绕到下面，抬起他的屁股，又狠狠操了几下。

「不过你说得对，太早生出来就不好玩了。」金并享受甬道紧吸着阴茎的快感，蜘蛛侠圈在他腰间的双腿颤抖着，贴在腹底的勃起滴落兴奋的黏液，纵使看不到对方在面罩下的表情，也能想像到已经快被操到失神的表情。

说罢就抽出彼得体内仍然坚硬无比的阳具，对旁边的手下打个眼色，让他们从盒子里拿出一个鸡蛋大小乳白色的东西，金并早料到有这个情况，之前就叫医生替蜘蛛侠准备了安胎药，毕竟让蜘蛛侠太早生出来就太没趣了，毕竟看到他怀着孩子在大厦间穿梭的样子还是个很好的消遣。

后穴突然失去巨物充满的蜘蛛侠在产床上扭动，欲望还得不到缓解的他比刚才更难受，身体叫嚣着想要被更多的侵犯，他抬起头越过肚子想看看金并到底是怎么了。

「不用急，」金并拍拍彼得翘挺的小屁股，沾满水光微肿的小穴贪婪地开合，他把鸡蛋大的药丸贴上穴口，微微用力就送进对方湿滑的甬道里，「这东西会让你想生也生不出来。」

「嗯——」微凉的物体进入了彼得温暖的身体，然后金并灼烫的阴茎再次挤进黏滑的甬道，蜘蛛侠发出满足的声音，可是很快就发现不对劲，鸡蛋大的药丸被金并推进深处，坠满的感觉从甬道里传上，而当它贴到子宫口时就让彼得感到惊慌。

「乖乖好好享受！」金并抓住彼得的膝关节，重新开始操起来，未溶的药丸随着他的抽插一下一下地敲打蜘蛛侠的子宫口，因有异物阻碍的肉棒暂时未能完全插进去。

「不﹑不行…」双脚大开的蜘蛛侠逃离不了金并有力的插入，腰臀被拉高，承受着被当成泄欲玩具一样被男人操着，怀孕的身体似乎让他们更加兴奋，大肚子里两个成熟的胎儿令他们感到前所未有的刺激，怀孕了却仍然又紧又热的后穴让他们无比受用，享受着奸淫怀孕超级英雄的满足感。

金并松开了彼得身上仅余的束缚，重获自由的双手无力地推开前者的小腹，像搔痒一样的动作，在金并眼里看来更像是欲拒还迎，引得他插得更狠更深。随着其中一下深插，药丸较小的部分抵开了蜘蛛侠的子宫口，阴茎退开时又合回去，彼得刚要松一口气时，金并却又再度深深顶入。

「停…啊、停下来…」带着哭腔的彼得哀求金并，平时面罩上白色的镜片现在看起来也有几分可怜，他的双手仍然抵住金并的腹肌，宫口被反覆折腾，酸麻的感觉让他脑袋发麻，同时担心里面的小蜘蛛。

「很久没人进去？」金并在蜘蛛侠的孕腹上拍打，他能感受到胎水在手掌下晃动，稍稍用力更能摸到胎儿的背部，下身的大肉棒正抵住保护他们的入口，顶着鸡蛋般的药丸前后小幅度地移动。

「真的﹑真的会……生出来……」彼得慌乱地推开金并，他可不想孩子在这样的情况下被操出来，旁边的手下想像蜘蛛侠被弄到早产更觉得有趣，同时也想早点尝尝怀孕蜘蛛侠的滋味，老大似乎对他的埋身体感到很满意，一直没射出来。

自从怀孕后就未曾被顶开过的子宫口，被对方偏执地摩擦，药丸光滑的表面随着浅浅的抽插时而旋转，时而撞上柔软的软肉，蜘蛛侠急得哭出来，双手抓上金并的前臂想要阻止对方深入的动作，双脚乱踢，不断收缩的内壁却引出对方更多的欲火。

「你这欠操的！」金并抓住彼得的大腿向他身上压，小穴更多的暴露出来，让金并从上而下干进去，蜘蛛侠的后穴比他想像中要更美好，怪不得反派对他的评价这么高，都恨不得和他再来几发，快要生了却还是吸得这么紧，孩子还真的生得出来吗？金并思考着又努力帮他扩张产道。

被金并狠操着的蜘蛛侠，子宫口终于不敌对方的执着，稍微变小了一点的药丸从张开的小口中被送进子宫里。

「Jesus……」彼得抱住自己的肚子，他能感到圆圆的药丸撑开宫口滑进去，异样的快感让他射出来了，碰到胎膜的药剂很快溶解，被子宫迅速吸收，宫口也再次收缩合回去，只是被打扰到的小蜘蛛稍为不满的踢动抗议。

「果然吵到他们了。」金并看着肚皮上肉眼可见的胎动，拍拍彼得的屁股，刚高潮的甬道不断收缩，几乎让他也要射出来，提醒咬紧自己阴茎的屁股快点放松。

被弄到高潮的彼得软摊在产床上，脑海一面空白，直至金并抽插起来，刺激仍然敏感的身体，引出他一阵阵的呻吟。不再反坑的蜘蛛侠开始配合金并的动作扭动，虽然粗大的肉棒不时撞上他的宫口，他的蜘蛛感应却没再响起来，刚才的药丸似乎是给他安胎的，知道这一点的他就更放开来。

金并的卵蛋随着抽插拍打在彼得的臀部上，白皙的皮肤被弄得红润，下流的肌肉拍打声也从两人连接的部位发出。彼得一边按着自己的孕肚，一边把刚才自己射出来的白液在肚子上推开，「快点、射进去…啊….」

被弄得发亮的大肚子看上去更诱人，在蜘蛛侠身上的孕肚又圆又大，却没有看到可怕的纹路。大英雄现在正在金并身下承欢，修长的双腿缠住他的腰不放，后穴含着大肉棒流着水，双手抱住大大足月的孕腹，好让他稳住双胞胎，哭着让他快射出来，金并只觉得更多血液涌向下半身，肉棒胀得更大。

「…嗯…太、太大…」甬道里大了一圈的阴茎让彼得尖叫一声，皱折几乎被撑平，身体再次弓起，脚跟抵住金并的腰后，对方快要把自己操坏，却仍一次都没射出。

金并托住蜘蛛侠的后腰，开始大幅度的抽插，旁边的手下看着老大深色的阴茎从蜘蛛侠的小屁股里几乎整根抽出，然后又插回去，对方只能发出破碎的呻吟，大肚子被干得摇摇欲坠，还不时撞上金并的腹肌。

彼得觉得自己的穴口已被操肿了，金并仍精力充沛地没有要射，他收缩着自己的甬道却被对方更狠地干着，似乎要让后穴紧记他狰狞的形状。房间一时间只剩下他们交配的声音。

「不…不行了…嗯啊……」感觉要再度被操射的彼得哭叫着，内壁有规律地收缩，挤压着金并的肉棒。

「给我接好！」金并也做着最后的冲刺，阴茎胀到最大，然后一大股滚烫的精液就射在彼得的子宫口上，又黏又浓的浆液从龟头射出，金并不时挺起他的腰让精液均匀涂在彼得的内壁上。因为内射而高潮的彼得感受着大量的精液涌进甬道里，把里面弄得到处黏糊糊的。

结束射精后，金并拔出还沾着淫液半硬的阴茎，走到蜘蛛侠的面前，拉开面罩鼻子下的部分，把肉棒送到对方的嘴边。还在喘息的彼得，犹豫了一下，就把带着浓浓性爱味道的阴茎含进去，用舌头清洁还黏在上面的精液，金并满意地把手按在蜘蛛侠头上，直到对方吐出已经清洁干脆的阴茎。

「记得要生两个大胖子。」装理好衣服的金并，临走前拍拍彼得的大肚子。

做了个手势让在旁的手下向蜘蛛侠走去，接下来就是他们享乐的时间了。

在旁边观看的众人裤裆都鼓起一团，男人把蜘蛛侠翻过去，用阴茎对准还淌着金并精液的后穴再次操进去，已经被操过的小穴仍然又热又紧，药力没褪去的彼得顺从地配合男人的动作，大大的肚子垂在身下，这样的姿势让他的呼吸比较轻松，孕肚看起来也比刚才大多了。

「好舒服……」彼得身后的男人插进去后，满足地按着他翘挺小巧的臀部叹息，甬道虽然被金并操软，但仍把粗壮的肉棒紧紧吸住，层层的皱折把滚烫的柱身包裹。

男人的阳物虽没金并那么粗大，但还是能把彼得流着水的后穴撑满，刚才黏稠的精液还没流出多少就被挤回深处，男人从他身体里拔出沾上精液和肠液的阴茎时，彼得能听见四周明显变得粗重的呼吸声，完全抽离后又对准没合上的穴口插回去，大幅度的抽插让彼得几乎腿软，双手抓紧在面前的床单，从嘴里发出动听的声音。

没有面罩的阻隔，蜘蛛侠叫床的声音比刚才更令人兴奋，充满黏液的小穴在抽插时发出噗滋噗滋的声音，将要生产的甬道再次被男人的阴茎填满，被性欲控制着的彼得只能臣服在男人胯下，臀部被男人不时扇着巴掌，配合地夹紧身体里的阳具。

男人没顾忌快将生产的蜘蛛侠，每次挺进都又深又狠，享受着能轻易插到对方宫口的快感，在尽头软软的小口让他忍不住抵上去，而且撞击子宫时就会夹得更紧。

「噢……轻﹑轻点…嗯啊…」彼得一手扶上晃得厉害的大肚子，臀部被男人固定着，接受对方狂风暴雨式的抽动。

旁边一直看着的男人都忍不住从裤子里掏出勃的阴茎用手撸，甚至还蹭在蜘蛛侠赤裸的皮肤上，不时用龟头摩擦柔软的孕腹。后来，有人把勃起得生痛的阳具送到彼得的嘴边，下面的嘴巴已经被一根粗大的肉棒塞满，之前被射进去又被搅出来的精液不断从穴口溢出沿着大腿滑落地面，彼得半睁开眼睛迷惑地盯着眼前的巨物，按着便舔过在面前快要从龟头滴下的透明液体便张口把阴茎含进。

比想像中更要主动的蜘蛛侠顺从地含进男人的阴茎，灵活柔软的舌头舔着卷着，口腔不时被自己的阴茎顶出一个轮廓，吞吐时更会发出滋滋的水声，熟练的动作明显已经是很习惯。

「真会舔。」男人接着对方还半戴着面罩的头顶，只有鼻子以下的部分被露出来，想到平时威风凛凛的大英雄著迷地为自己口交，男人禁不住把更多的部分抵进蜘蛛的喉咙，彼得忍住被深喉时逼出的不适，努力服侍男人勃起的肉棒，自己的后穴实在难以满足他们全部的欲望，浓烈麝香的味道充满在鼻腔，他顺从地服侍着他们，也放任自己的身体在欲望的漩涡当中。

被后入的蜘蛛侠此刻就像他们供泄欲的性爱玩具，上下的嘴巴也塞得满满，腰间挺着巨大的肚子看起来像怀着两胞胎甚至更多，臀部被扇得红红，能看到一个个手印，乳首被阴茎摩擦肿起，沾上水光的乳头看起来胀大饱满，像是要流出些什么。

「猜不到是个欠操的！」在彼得身后耸动腰身的男人看到他主动的配合，蜘蛛侠的身体似乎已经很习惯被插入和享用，后穴紧吸着巨大的肉棒，细腰不时扭动，知道如何才能跟上男人的节奏，「明明肚子已经这么大了。」男人弯下身拍拍彼得的腹侧，被两只小蜘蛛撑得又圆又大的肚子低垂着形成一个漂亮的形状，他双手扶上柔软的腹部，捧住大大的肚子用力冲刺，想不到自己能有机会奸淫快要生产的蜘蛛侠。

身后的男人干得又狠又深，彼得几乎不能分心好好含着嘴里的大肉棒，被药物影响的身体把快感放大，甬道比任何时候都要更敏感，源源不绝的快感从身体各处传上，大脑已经空白一片，顾不上临产的身体，他现在只想被男人一次又一次充满，被射进大量的精液，让自己再次怀孕。

过多的唾液从彼得被塞满的嘴巴流出，模糊的呻吟扇动着在场的男人，被围在中央的他被一根根肉棒包围，在他身上蹭着，后穴被操得又软又滑，粗大的阴茎不知疲累地进进出出，偶尔撞到幼嫩的子宫口，享受甬道满足地颤抖。

生理的泪水不断流出，彼得觉得自己已被干得双腿发软，没被碰触到的阴茎流出好多先走液，双手抓住眼前男人的大腿，塞满自己两个嘴巴的肉棒越来越起劲，被逼到高潮的彼得只觉眼前一片发白后，身后的男人紧贴着自己的臀部在深处射出大股黄白黏稠的精液，一股又一股挣先恐后地涌进他的甬道里。

被内射的同时，被含在嘴里的阴茎被拔出来，男人快速地套弄几下后，对着蜘蛛侠的脸孔射出浓郁的白浆，把他整张脸沾满色情到不行的精液。身体还在痉挛的彼得，更用红润的舌头舔走黏在嘴边的极黏的精液。

男人掰开蜘蛛侠的臀部拖出半软的阴茎，被射到深处的精液还未能赶得及流出来，下一人就已经补上空位，插进没合上的后穴。

「不⋯」彼得无助地抓住面前的床单，仍然很敏感的后穴再被入侵，无止境的轮奸让他感到害怕，他根本不知道后面还有几人。

「我们今天要把你操到站不起来，合不上腿，屁股里都灌满精液为止！」男人捉住彼得的腰向自己拉去，彼得只觉下腹胀满得紧，从怀孕后期一直受压迫的膀胱被男人一顶竟逼出尿意。身后高大的男人还嫌不够，把手托住彼得的膝盖，像抱小孩撒尿一样把他抱了起来。

「停﹑停下来…」巨大的阳具一下子进到前所未有的深度，弯弯的柱身正好压迫到已经涨满的膀胱，彼得止不住的尿意，在被男人插入的情况下被迫尿了出来。

身旁的人看到金黄色的尿液在蜘蛛侠身前形成一个抛物线，滴滴答答地滴到地面，在众人面前被操到射尿的彼得用双臂掩住自己的脸，无助地抽泣着。

男人没因此放过蜘蛛侠更开始上下操弄着，让对方的尿液随着他的节奏断断续续被逼出来，从下而上顶着为此哭着彼得。这样的姿势让周遭的男人都可清楚看到蜘蛛侠如何被深色的大肉棒插入，带着圆圆坚挺的孕腹被奸淫，被男人抱起来的他和平常维持治安的他实在是太大对比，难以想像他就是纽约市的超级英雄。竟然被男人操尿了，性感的屁股还溢出不少白液，甚至穴口还黏着被搅成泡沫的精液。

轮奸没因此结束，然后不知道是谁先出的主意，他们用油性笔在蜘蛛侠赤裸的身上写字。在大肚子上写上［三十九周双胞胎妊娠］还在肚脐上附上一个心形图案、在腹侧写上［bitch!］﹑在大腿上［内射专用］指着被插入的小穴、另一边的大腿［做爱上瘾］、在屁股上记上被插入的次数，最后更用手机拍下正在被奸淫到失神地流下唾液，身体上各处沾满精液的蜘蛛侠。

彼得不知道被奸淫了多久，只知道已经射不出精液，中途曾经昏过去了，肚子里再也容不下更多的体液，，而男人为免辛苦灌进的精液漏出来，离开前更用不知从哪来的茄子把蜘蛛侠的后穴塞住，只剩下一点点绿色的柄子在外面。

被遗弃在仓库里的蜘蛛侠显得非常狼狈地躺在地上，被胎动吵醒过来的他，身上满布半干的精液，下身被异物塞住的感觉并不好受，他勉强地支起身体，跪坐在地板上，双手托住明显比之前大了好几圈的孕腹，离预产期只剩数天，小蜘蛛把握最后的机会努力成长，胎动也越发有力，就是苦了彼得。

「好的，我们回家了。」彼得温柔地打圈抚摸压在双腿上的大肚子，此刻充满孕味的他看起来闪闪发光。考虑到已经被弄坏的紧身衣，他用蜘蛛丝编成内裤和勉强能掩遮身体的，夹紧还插在后穴里的茄子就飞荡着回家。

而被金并手下拍下的照片在网上流出引起一时的哄动又是之后的事了。


	4. 生产

当到了怀孕四十三周又五天的时候，彼得不得不担心起来了，过长的孕期不是一件好事，尤其他怀的是双胞胎──虽然现在看起来更像是怀着三胞胎，蜘蛛侠的紧身衣已经改了一次又一次才刚刚能把他的孕肚好好包裹着，但是今天它又显得太小了。

到怀孕后期，彼得的肚子几乎每一天都用肉眼能察觉的速度在成长，他要用两手才能圈住自己的被撑得大大的肚子，他的营养几乎全被孩子吸收了，其他的地方都没什么长肉。

上星期覆诊的时候，医生不得不提醒他孩子已经长得很大，恐怕生产时会显得比较困难，叮咛了彼得要定时做些扩张产道的运动，不然难产就麻烦了。延长的孕期虽然在双胞胎上不常见，但现在还在可接受的范围里，就不用过分担心，亦没看到有需要引产，先继续观察。

彼得刚才才在浴室里把昨天晚上被射进肚子里的精液清理好，昨天的男人射得又深又多，没有体力清理自己的彼得，把男人的精子含在甬道整个夜晚，直到早上醒过来才坐在厕所上用手指撑开自己的穴口，让里面好些已经结成块状的精液流出来。期间他揉着自己巨大的肚子，感受着两只幼崽在里面惊人的分量。

好不客易把超大肚子塞进紧身衣后，蜘蛛感应已经快把彼得逼疯了，肚子好像比过往都要下垂，虽然三天前彼得已感觉得到第一个孩子进到他的盆腔里，但是到今天还是没什么大动静就是了，只是觉得醒来时下腹胀胀的。

在蜘蛛侠在纽约上空用蜘蛛丝飞荡到犯罪现场的时间，肚子里面的小鬼又不听话地动起来，让彼得不得不空出一只手去安抚他们，同时希望没人留意到里面的动静。

当罪犯看到孕味十足的蜘蛛侠扶着腰对他们发出警告时，一致地发出了下流的笑声，又圆又大的肚子被紧身衣包裹着，却仍看到中间突出的肚脐，他甚至要空出一只手去稳住他超大的孕腹，只是当打斗开始的时候，怀孕的蜘蛛侠仍把罪犯们教训得落荒而逃。

蜘蛛侠一直追赶着他们到下水道，四通八达的通道让人分不清方向，各种的回音徊响着，彼得听着自己的脚步声和滴水的声音前进，心想果然不应该为了追赶他们而来到这里。

彼得一手扶着墙，一手托着自己的腹底慢慢前进，深怕罪犯会从哪个角落出现，而从刚才开始，肚子就开始隐隐作痛，一开始以为是假性阵痛，但随着时间推进，有节奏的痛楚变得规律，间隔的时间也越来越短，就算没生产经验的蜘蛛侠也知道自己大概快要生了。

虽然从刚才就想尽快离开下水道，但是却一直没能找到，甚至更迷失在这迷宫一般的地下里。当新一波的阵痛袭来时，彼得再也受不了的跪倒在地上，同时一手护着肚子好让他不会碰撞到坚固的地面，本来柔软的肚子已经变硬，彼得能感受到子宫在收缩，想要把里面住得足够长时间的坏小子推挤出来。

真够糟糕的生产地方。

蜘蛛侠无力地想，汗水被紧身衣吸收，至少要找一个比较隐蔽的地方才能生产，他用手在自己的腹侧按摩，以图减轻痛楚。

当这一轮的阵痛稍为过去了后，他调整好自己的呼吸，安抚地轻拍腹底作为自己和孩子的鼓励，再次站起来继续前进。

彼得的身体开始为生产作出变化，甬道开始分泌出肠液准备等下让胎儿经过，本来紧闭的子宫口也慢慢张开，露出了包裹着胎水的羊膜，彼得觉得下腹越来越重，他能感觉到胎儿正下降到他的盆骨，裤子也被自己分泌出来的汁液打湿，他不得不分开双脚才能步行。

蜘蛛侠好不容易才找到一个屈进去的角落，他走进里面里，立刻用他的蜘蛛丝把能进来的地方都封住，然后为自己织了张网。他几乎脱力的躺在蜘蛛网上，阵痛已经变得剧烈，他能感觉到胎儿快要下降到宫口，彼得自然地张开腿为胎儿争取多一点位置，终于受尽压迫的胎膜再也坚持不了，羊水一下子从后穴涌出去。

彼得还没找出空档脱下自己的紧身衣，涌出的胎水就把他的裤子打湿，胎儿亦顺着胎水滑下好一大截，头颅抵住了已经打开的子宫口，「啊呀！」

医生有说过先出来的孩子体型多半会比较大，彼得这时也能感觉到这只先来的小蜘蛛看来一点也不小，子宫努力地收缩着要把这住了十月个有多的小坏蛋赶出去。疼痛让蜘蛛侠弓起腰，高耸的肚子比刚才要小了一点，痛楚从里面不断传出，然后胎儿开始滑进彼得的甬道里，比想像中要大得多的孩子占据了所有空间，彼得觉得自己的下半身都要裂开一样，但当胎儿刚好压在他前列腺上时，他失控地叫了出来。

前方本来半硬的阴茎不争气的勃起，前端还渗出前液，又痛又爽的感觉充斥着彼得，胎儿也正好抵到穴口，没脱下的裤子挡住了去路。小蜘蛛的头发贴在穴口上，彼得单手抱住腹部粗喘着，双脚分到最大，被胎水打湿的裤子还在身上，羊水还穿过蜘蛛网一直滴在地上，紧身裤中间的地方可以看到被胎儿的头撑起一个小小的圆形。

这样生不出来……

彼得艰难地把手伸到自己的裆部，现在根本不能把裤子脱下来，他抓住臀部的布料，用仅存的气力向左右一拉，把臀部的部份硬是扯开一个大洞，也让被勒在前方多时的坚硬舒张出来，黏满透明液体的阳具从裤子里跳出并打在下垂的腹底上。

彼得缓过口气，但是腹部里的疼痛依旧，第一只小蜘蛛已经在产道里，可是接下来才是最困难的部分，他用手指碰触自己的穴口，那里微微打开，他能碰到孩子的头发。这起码是个好消息，至少不是脚先出来。

随着子宫的收缩，孩子在产道里找寻着一个突破点，彼得能感觉到胎儿被推出后又因为不够力量而后退，而小小的身体不断摩擦着彼得甬道里那一点，勃起的阴茎漏出的液体打湿了自己的制服。

彼得等待着一个强力的宫缩好让自己配合能把胎儿顺利产出，小小带着黑发的脑袋在穴口时而出现。另一个在肚子里的小蜘蛛却像等得不耐烦地踢动他的手脚，「嗯───」彼得难受地抱住大肚子，一边安慰着，「快﹑快好了……」按着踢在肚皮上的小脚。

粗喘着的彼得尽可能调整自己的呼吸，在胎儿降到最低的时候开始用力，从小穴里露出的深色头发开始增加，穴口被撑开，彼得抓紧在身后的蜘蛛网借力，巨大的胎儿把产穴和出口都撑大，彼得忍住呼吸用力想把这只小蜘蛛推挤出来，可惜圆滚滚的头颅始终难以突破窄小的出口。

「啊——！」彼得一下子放松，本来已经露出头发的小蜘蛛瞬间就退回产道里，泛着水光的穴口连毛发也没能见到，孩子像生回去似的，正好撞上彼得的前列腺。又痛又舒服的感觉交织着，蜘蛛侠没想到自己竟然连在生孩子的时候也能勃起。

生理的泪水在头套下流出，蜘蛛侠没料到自己会在下水道一个人独自生产，他能听到胎水滴在地板上的声音，同时亦担心被罪犯发现此刻脆弱的蜘蛛侠，他焦急的想快点产下孩子，可惜肚子里两个坏小子却一点都不配合。

「好、好大……」接下来几次彼得借着产力想把胎儿推出，却依然无法突破。他扶在腹侧的手用力得青筋突出，比一般胎儿要更大的块头卡在产穴里不上不下，穴口根本不够被孩子经过，彼得开始后悔把孩子养得太好了。

再一次退回去的小蜘蛛撞上彼得最敏感的那一点，硬得发痛的阴茎几乎就要因此射出来，彼得不敢想像这一幕如果被别人看到会怎么样，他却忍不住发出呻吟。

「宝贝，快点出来吧……」彼得有点气馁地摸着自己的孕肚，明明一开始是那么轻易怀上这对双胞胎，比普通更为漫长的孕期也没让他吃过太多苦，现在却被这两个长得太好的小家伙让他吃尽了苦头。

下一波的宫缩再次袭来，彼得抓住了背后的蛛网，用力得青筋暴现，忍住一口气想要把胎儿一把推出，他能感觉到孩子逐渐移下，穴口被撑成一个前所未有的阔度，孩子的毛发露出越来越多，每次彼得以为快要成功的瞬间却还有更多，实在没力气继续下去，他想换一口气时，快要被生出来的胎儿就用飞快的速度退回产道里。

「Gosh!」胎儿的脑袋再一次从穴口消失，整个小身体退回里面的感觉把彼得的眼泪和唾液逼出，身体像离开水面的鱼一样弹起来，连脚掌都受不了的弓起来。巨大的痛楚却混杂着从未体验过的快感，产道被胎儿反覆折腾着，甬道里各个被调教过的敏感点同时无意中被一下一下地重重压迫到。

快要被逼到射出来了……

彼得羞耻地想，从阴茎分泌出来的黏液沿着柱身一直流到穴口，让这一幕生产的场景添加了色情的味道。

「怎么会生不出来……」粗重的呼吸声在这窄小的空间回荡，时间越长，生产中的蜘蛛侠越是担心自己筑成简陋的巢穴会被罪犯发现，绝对不能让他们找到此刻如此脆弱的英雄，否则孩子和他也不会有好下场。焦急的他仍迟迟未能顺利产下第一个孩子，几次失败后，胎水亦逐渐减少，生产恐怕会变得更加困难。

彼得努力回想之前在产前课堂上教授的呼吸节奏和用力方法，同时他两手捉住自己的腿根尽力向两边分开，试图为胎儿争取更多的空间，配合着宫缩的节奏开始用力。

「真是……该死的大…」撕裂的感觉从下半身传来，蜘蛛侠柔软的身体把双脚分开到最大，彼得同时用尽全力推挤，上半身屈起忍住吸呼，他能感觉到他最宝贝、怀了快十一个月的小蜘蛛慢慢向下移，他再在产道里待着就会更危险，巨大的脑袋压迫着他的前列腺，前方的阴茎不住地跳动，穴口好像快要裂伤，周边的皮肤被撑成薄薄的，最大的部分抵着出口寻找一个突破点。

彼得不敢换气，使出最大的力量向下推挤，胎儿的头颅卡在他两腿之间，还差一点点……

终于一个用力，最宽的位置突破了界限，小小的脑袋最终从产穴露出来，待整个头部被生下来时，彼得前方未被碰触过的阳具也同时达到了高潮，白花花的精液射在红蓝色的制服上。

竟然在生孩子时被弄到射精了……彼得无力地想。

他伸手到下半身尝试接住孩子，露出脑袋的小蜘蛛刚好转动身体，让还没软下去的阴茎再被逼出精液。

不禁被快感引出的呻吟，彼得在想究竟自己的身体为什么会变成如此敏感，同时也觉得生产原来是这么又痛又爽。纵使最大的头颅已经被产出来，肉肉的小身材也让彼得稍稍用力才顺利产出，更不用说这可恶的小家伙还不耐烦地在产道里动动他的小手，让彼得发出羞耻的声音。

接住了非常有分量的小蜘蛛，彼得把他抱到胸口上时，这小家伙才发出了响亮的哭声。还连着脐带的婴儿握紧拳头用力地哭着，宣布他刚来到世上这件大事，彼得满足地看着这健康的小子，一边脱下自己的头套，在孩子的额头上亲吻。

用手轻轻抱着还黏着血污的孩子，心里比划着他的重量，大概十一二磅吧。真是个大块头，这样想着的时候，胎盘正好从身体里排出，再次引起他低声呻吟。

彼得安抚着孩子让他安静下来，以免引起太大的动静，同时在制服里寻找剪掉脐带的工具，还好他有随身带着来应付这种突发情况。

静静看着第一个孩子伏在他身上快要睡过去，彼得没忘记肚子里还有另一只小蜘蛛，摸上小了点的孕腹，里面还没有什么动静，深知刚才的情况大概已经暴露了自己的据点，此处不再安全。蜘蛛侠慢慢从网上爬起来，把昏昏欲睡的孩子用蜘蛛丝包裹起来贴在胸前，被自己扯烂的制服亦暂时用蜘蛛丝勉强覆盖住。

站到地上的一刻，发软的双脚几乎要跪下去，彼得打起精神，记挂着孩子的安危勉强站了起来。希望小儿子会有耐性一点，让他能平安回到家里才出生。

制服还算得上完整的蜘蛛侠扶着墙壁慢慢离开这肮脏的下水道。

一向好运气的蜘蛛侠这次顺利地找到了下水道的出口，他迫不及待地喷出他的蜘蛛丝飞荡在空中，肚子里的小蜘蛛也来凑热闹，阵痛再次开始，胎儿比刚才要下降得更快，心感不妙的彼得全速前进，多得开始昏暗的光线让市民没看清狼狈的英雄。

已经张开的宫口弱弱地挡住包住水囊的胎儿，只可惜彼得现在的姿势让水囊受到地心引力的影响，它拼命地向产道滑过去。

再多等一下……

全速往家里前进的蜘蛛侠，托住腹底使力地往上推，希望能延迟胎儿出生的时间。感觉被打扰的小蜘蛛烦躁不安地踢动，却不知道快把父亲搞得半死。疼痛让彼得手上的动作慢了下来，心里打算着最坏的情况。

还有五分钟的路程，抵抗着阵痛的蜘蛛侠不敢停下脚步。

薄薄的胎膜已经被挤进产道，里面的羊水像随时要突破临界点似的。胎儿挤拥着，第二只小蜘蛛显得急躁地想要离开彼得温暖安全的身体。

「乖点…」拼命想抵抗胎儿下滑的胎膜终于不胜负担地裂开，羊水一下子涌出，还在半空中飞驰的蜘蛛侠像失禁一样从下身流出黄色带腥气的液体。

「见鬼！」蜘蛛侠的裤子同一天第二次被打湿，羊水更沿着大腿一直流下去，更糟糕的是胎儿就着重力迅速落到产道，在半空中生产的经验恐怕只有蜘蛛侠才能体验到。

刚产下第一孩子的产道，几乎没有遇到太大的阻力就让第二个孩子滑下去。在彼得终于看到自己公寓时，胎儿已经抵在他的穴口上，两脚被逼张开的蜘蛛侠张着他的蜘蛛丝狼狈地从窗户溜进去，他护着肚子在地上滚了两圈才停下来。

被蜘蛛丝封住的下半身能看见一个若隐若现的突起，有了之前的生产经验，彼得只是努力地调整自己的呼吸，第二个孩子虽然比较小，但是仍要比普通的大多了。他上半身趴在床铺上，跪在柔软的地毡上，受到刚才翻滚的打扰，被护在彼得胸前的小子烦躁地哭了起来，小手胡乱地抓着，一直在饿肚子的他本能地张开嘴巴想要吃奶。

「抱歉啊宝贝。」知道自己压到了孩子的彼得低头道歉，看到嘴巴张得大大的小鬼，可是现在根本没空能喂点什么给他吃，而且他的弟弟还卡在产道里，这两只小鬼还真会挑时间。

哭得越来越凶的臭小鬼，彼得觉得要投降了，他艰巨地脱下自己身上的紧身衣，整个身体因疼痛而布满薄汗，才把孩子抱到胸前，他像是闻到香味一样，小嘴自动扑向彼得肿胀的乳头上。

「嗯……」从怀孕后期就开始变大的乳头被自己的孩子一口含进去，他像是要吸出奶来的拼命吸吮。 「没、没有奶的。」乳首被孩子柔软的嘴唇含住，一下一下地吸着，胸口慢慢出现奇怪的感觉。一直努力却没喝到什么的孩子不满地踢着，刚好踢到彼得仍然高耸的腹部，被阵痛和踢痛了的爸爸，无奈地抱隐孩子，同时暗暗用力准备把第二个孩子生下来。

本来软软的阴茎又再次在孩子们上下夹攻的刺激下硬起来，不甘心的大儿子还在用力吸住彼得的乳头，看来非要吸出奶水才会放弃。彼得觉得乳首在孩子的吸吮下变长了，胸口也好像变得怪怪的，开始有点胀满，没能专心生孩子的彼得重重地喘气，下半身被胎儿撑得满满的，自己的胸膛却被甜蜜的折磨着。

彼得无意识地把胸口向婴儿的嘴巴送过去，换来孩子更用力地吸吮，终于在小蜘蛛努力不懈的坚持下，乳头竟然流出了奶水。

「呃！」没想过自己会产奶的彼得低叫一声，当第一波乳汁从他的乳头喷出后，后面的事就自然而成了，孩子满足地喝着香甜的乳汁，一口接一口地吞咽。解决了眼前的烦恼当然让彼得感到高兴，但同时也担心到底自己的身体究竟是怎样了。

房间里一时间充满了奶香，大儿子慢慢地喝着奶，而卡在产道里被冷落一段时间的胎儿不满地微微动了下，痛楚让彼得差点抱不稳孩子，他口伸手摸摸自己发硬的腹底，肚子已经撑成梨形，胎儿也非常靠下。彼得等待着下一次宫缩，他的体力已经有点吃不消，他要尽快把孩子生下来。

「啊——」硕大的胎儿卡在产道里不上不下，穴口仍然抵挡住他毛茸茸的头部，跪在地上的姿势不利于彼得的生产，从腹部传来的痛楚让他身上布达汗水，空出来的手掌抓紧床单。彼得随着宫缩用力向下推，连指尖都发白，他能感觉到胎头被推出穴口，括约肌被撑到一个极限。

但像大儿子一样，还没产出来又因为产力不足退了回去，彼得被撞回甬道里的小蜘蛛引出一道绵长的呻吟，上半身跌落在床铺，唾液失腔流出滴落在床单上。

又痛又舒服的感觉充斥着他的身体。

胸口上的小蜘蛛终于放开他的乳首，彼得把睡过去的孩子放到床上，气息不稳地喘着。 「还差一点点……」彼得摸上低垂的腹部，腹底黏着他的先走液，不用摸他都知道自己已经完全勃起来。

二儿子尽管体型比较小，实质也不易通过彼得的产穴，长了十一个月胖嘟嘟的身体可不是说笑的。彼得咬紧牙关使力向下推，孩子就故意和他作对似的，每到最关键的地方就缩回去，贪恋着父亲温暖的身体。

被折腾着的彼得几乎要哭了，跪在地上的双脚颤抖着，在腿间微露的胎头随着呼吸若隐若现，胎水顺着大腿滑下，彼得感觉持续一段时间的宫缩随着他体力消退而变弱，看来要尽快把孩子生下来。

「拜托……嗯啊——」他双手抓紧身下的床铺，用尽力气把一直不肯出来的小儿子向下推挤，圆圆的胎头慢慢从彼得的下半身露出，能看到他毛茸茸的啡色头发。

好大…真的﹑太大了……

胎儿撑开了彼得的括约肌，随着产出的部分越来越多，彼得感的穴口被拉开成一个不可思议的宽度，更难以置信的它竟然还在被撑开。害怕孩子又再一次生回去的彼得，他用手按住小下去的腹部向下推，配合着宫缩和内部的推挤狠心地向下压。

咬紧的嘴唇快要流出血，孩子用缓慢的速度向下降，彼得觉得这小蜘蛛根本没比他大哥要小上多少，生产显得异常漫长又磨人，虽然也夹杂着相当的快感。

当彼得快要放弃的时候，通过了最宽的位置的小头颅终于噗一声滑了出来。

一直闷住气的彼得也脱力地趴在床上，胎儿的身体微微扭转，受尽折磨的前列腺被按压到，前方一直硬着的阴茎终于弃械投降，白花花的精液射在地上。

又被自己的孩子弄到射了。

彼得双目失神地想着，身体不住地颤动，把精液从阴茎里吐出来，胎儿的身体也慢慢被挤出，先是一边的肩膀，再是另一边。彼得降低自己的身体，伸手接住还没完全生出来的小蜘蛛，感觉到他的小身体和小脚丫慢慢从自己的身体里滑出来，剩下不多的胎水在胎儿被生出后把地毡溅湿了一片。彼得感到手里传来沉重的重量几乎和大儿子不相上下，看着怀里这个顽劣的小儿子，对方似乎是感应到彼得不满的心情，开始哇哇大哭起来。

本来睡过去的大儿子被哭声吵醒，就在彼得的小房间里开始起哭声二重奏。

看来之后的生活会变得热闹多了。


End file.
